The present invention relates generally to housings for powered hair clippers or trimmers (collectively referred to as “hair clippers”), and specifically to multi-part lids for such housings.
Multi-part clipper housing lids or covers are known, among others from U.S. D597,254; D568,542; D500,392 and D435,936. By providing lids in multiple components, hair clipper designers can optionally create a variety of appearances or grades of trim by utilizing different materials or surface treatments for selected lid components without creating new molds. Thus, a relatively large variety of appearance variations can be achieved without excessive tooling costs to create distinct housings for different products. Such lids typically include a main lid secured to a lower or main clipper housing by fasteners such as screws, or combinations of screws and snaps, and at least one cover that is secured to the main lid by snaps or chemical adhesive.
A challenge for clipper designers is developing multi-part lids configured so that the respective components can be easily secured together, as well as to the main housing. Another challenge is designing such lids which are readily disassembled when the clipper requires servicing. Many conventional multi-piece lids are snapped together such that breakage of the snaps and/or portions of the lid often occurs during disassembly.